Dark Demise
by trumpet the space cat
Summary: Sophia is so in love with her dead husband she is dying in life. Her father afraid of her death at her own hands takes her to see Count D to get a mystical creature that will save her and take her away from the dark force that consoles her. References to the supernatural and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Pet Shop of Horrors: Dark Demise**

Chapter 1:

she sat at the dinner table. Boxes piled around her. Paintings never hung collecting dust. Her black hair reached to her back. She stared ahead as though another person sat at the empty chair. She had moved in over five years ago. A time when everything was new and fresh, she had just gotten married. It was a time of magic and romance. Now she sat in near darkness serving a bowl of food for herself and her invisible guest.

Sophia spoke into a half melted candle telling secrets and wishing James back. She could not stand the constant cold she lived in. The stillness was a cold so frigid she thought she would die. Tears were the only language James could understand now and she spoke them almost constantly

She spoke to the silent air. It's deathliness spoke back to her in her dreams. He was here. Watching over her and so close she could feel him. She never told her dad James visited her. James liked the house dark and quiet. She planned on joining him soon. It would be done quickly she had enough sleep medication tucked away to kill an elephant. But he wouldn't let her. Why did he not want her to join him?

Her house had sat untouched for five years. Nothing had been put away. The moving boxes were never opened and they lay in the same place. Only a few pieces of furniture had been placed after much argument. She waited for her husband to arrive….any day now and take her away from all this misery and pain.

Gary her father entered the house with his spare key. He brought in groceries and had picked up medications for his daughter's dire depression. He was worried sick about her but couldn't bear to see her institutionalized. He realized he was taking a big risk of having her commit suicide. The therapy and the medications didn't seem to be working. It's like she had stopped living.

"Hi Daddy" Sophia said stabbing at the food she barely ate.

"Sophia you need to eat more. I'll make you some pasta."

"Daddy, why do you need to see me suffer so much? I don't want to eat." She sighed deeply

Gary wanted to cry, she always talked about a past that didn't exist, about her husband a man who had died right after they had married. It had been a tragic and messy car accident. Gary had never let Sophia see his body. Sophia had not attended his funeral either. Her therapist thought that attending the funeral would push her over the edge but at the same she never received the closure she so badly needed.

Gary was at his wits end he had heard about a man in China town who sold exotic pets that had surreal properties. He would visit this man and see if there was anything he could do to help his daughter. Count D was his name. He hoped he could find something that would help her. He flipped the chandelier on but his daughter shrank away at the sudden light.

"Sophia it's too dark in here." Said Gary adjusting his eyes to the light.

"Daddy it's too bright it makes my head hurt." Gary turned off the lights

"Sophia please if you don't take your treatment seriously I'll have no choice but to put you in the hospital." Gary held his head keeping control of the words he spoke. "I can't keep trying to keep you alive. This damned house you've turned it into James tomb."

Sophia dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her linen napkin. Her black mascara smeared over her eyes from her constant crying. "You wouldn't do that to me would you daddy?" She felt so much anger she threw her plate across the room. Her eyes were wild and angry.

"If it comes to that I will" Gary said solemnly. He hated hurting his daughter like this. But he was afraid for her; afraid of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Demise

Chapter 2:

The troubling feeling would not go away. It was a chill that could be felt to the very core of his bones. A gaunt older man entered his shop. Count D moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Sir how may I be of service to you"

The older man looked frightened and wary. He asked, "This, the shop with the pets?"

"Yes sir it is." Sensing his troubles he offered him some tea. The man with the graying brown hair refused. He wrung his hand as though he didn't know what else to say as he looked at his shoes.

"You seem quite anxious sir. I imagine your problems are very great." Said the count as he took a sip of his tea. He could sense the vibes coming off the man they were very troubled. The scent of death mixed with madness in the air.

"Count I don't know where to start. I need to save my daughter's life." The man let a tear trickle out of his eyes. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Gary Cillian. I have a daughter Sophia Dobsen. She has lost her husband….over five years ago and can't let him go. I'm afraid she's dying before my eyes."

"I see. This is very grave." Said the Count nodding. "So why have you come to me? It is obvious your daughter needs a psychiatrist. May I remind you I only sell pets here, these are only animals.

"I had heard stories that you are a very gifted healer and that you're animals are very rare and have supernatural qualities." Gary looked pleadingly at the count. "I only have a bit of savings but I'm willing to pay what I can."

"It is not the money that worries me. I am afraid what you are asking for is beyond my scope. I cannot sell you an animal that is not meant for you." Explained the Count.

"I don't understand. How could you tell the animal is not meant for my daughter?" Asked Gary on the brink of despair.

"Your daughter must come and make the transaction and she must sign the contract." The count said taking another sip of his tea. " I cannot help you Mr. Cillian."

"She is too ill. Can't you understand? This is life or death." Gary gripped at the Counts garb. He backed off almost as soon as he grasped at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. If I bring her here can you help us?"

"If she comes I may be able to help her but there are no guarantees." Count D said, folding his arms over his chest.

Sophia heard the ghostly whisper. It always scared her but she was sure it was James. She entered her bedroom. The only light came from the bathroom in the hallway. She preferred it this way. It kept his spirit closer. She lit the candle.

A dark shadow swirled out of the corner of her room. It circled faster and faster until it disappeared into itself. Sophia cried out. Why did James never show himself? She wept in the corner of her room until her tears ran dry.

From the hallway a dark shadow moved silently it came into the room and covered Sophia in an icy embrace.

The graying man left Count D's company even more confused and with more questions than answers. He didn't know how a mere pet was going to help his daughter overcome her maddening depression. The pets in Count D's shop seemed normal enough. He had heard of pets used in therapy but if that was the case he could go to any pet shop not necessarily the one in China Town.


End file.
